


As Close As We're Getting

by HoddieMaine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Smut, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), M/M, ShiroBirthdayExchange, omega Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he stopped short. Even in the dark he could tell there was something large in the middle of the room. It smelled even more like Matt in here and Shiro wondered if he’d just missed him. Eyebrows knit together, he flipped the lights on.In the middle of his kitchen sat a multi-tiered cake that had to come up to Shiro’s chest.





	As Close As We're Getting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyghostcurves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostcurves/gifts).



> Surprise, friend! I hope you enjoy the gift! :3

The end of the month was always hectic for Shiro. With bills to pay and the added workload at the office, the last few days of each month were always such a blur. He huffed as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, the relatively short distance seeming never-ending today. 

Maybe if Keith hadn’t pushed the newest prototype to its limits causing Hunk and Pidge to start from nearly square one on the design. If Lance hadn’t gotten his hands on the schematics for a competitor’s design that not only had clearly ripped off theirs, but looked like it would do it better. If he hadn’t spilled coffee down his shirt in the first ten minutes of his morning… but as it was, Shiro trudged to his front door, mind fuzzy as he tried to forget the day.

The quiet of his apartment was as inviting as the lowlights and sense of home. Shiro breathed deeply and made his way straight to his bedroom, stripping off his stained shirt along the way. His bed was beckoning, but Shiro ignored it for the time being. He should at the very least set up the coffee maker for tomorrow, and then he could take a quick shower and then finally pass out. He could be an adult for a little bit longer.

He pulled his phone out as he headed for the kitchen. He’d missed a call from Matt around the time he usually left work. There was a text notification as well. He thumbed to the message, smiling to himself.

From Matt: Why do you never have snacks here??? Text me when you’re on your way

Now that he was less consumed with thoughts from work, he could tell that Matt had been here. The couch cushions were rumpled, the throw blanket wadded in a corner. The remote was on a random shelf and it even still smelled like Matt in here. Shiro instantly relaxed further.

Sometimes his sense of smell wasn’t the best, the long scar across the bridge of his nose not the only remnants of his trauma, but he had been overjoyed when he realized Matt’s scent still registered more often than not. They’d been together for years, and Shiro knew it’d take a lot more than that to run Matt off, but he’d be lying if it didn’t occasionally make him feel like less of an alpha. Matt was nothing but supportive, and Shiro loved him even more for it.

When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he stopped short. Even in the dark he could tell there was something large in the middle of the room. It smelled even more like Matt in here and Shiro wondered if he’d just missed him. Eyebrows knit together, he flipped the lights on.

In the middle of his kitchen sat a multi-tiered cake that had to come up to Shiro’s chest.

He gaped at the brightly iced monster of a confection. Confusion had him frowning again as he came closer. It was still another few months until their anniversary… Shiro pulled his phone back out and hit the speed dial for Matt.

He jerked when  _ What A Man _ started blaring nearby, followed by a loud thump and a string of curses. 

The commotion was coming from the cake. 

Shiro hesitantly made his way closer. He let his fingertips brush against the smooth icing and huffed a breath when he was met with rough plaster. The whole thing wobbled as more muffled curses filled the small space.

“Hey handsome,” Matt answered on the other end of the phone. 

“Matt… what are you doing?” Shiro stared at the fake cake in front of him, anticipating a reaction, but Matt seemed to not hear his voice less than two feet away, what with all his apparent struggling.

“You know, just hanging out. You coming home any time soon?”

Shiro had to hold back a laugh, shaking his head incredulously. “Soon. You’re already there? What are you doing?”

“Lamenting the fact that my boyfriend doesn’t know how to stock up on snacks.”

“Yeah? Should I stop on my way there, pick up something sweet maybe?”

“No! Uh, I mean, you’ve had a long day, you should just come home…”

“Uh huh.” Shiro thumbed at a small latch near the top, a butter knife stuck through the catch. He quietly slid the knife free, setting it on the counter while Matt made more excuses for him to hurry home.

In one quick jerk, Shiro lifted the top of the cake. 

Arms flailed as Matt either tried to attack him or shield himself, Shiro wasn’t sure. A sharp shriek filled the air, petering out into a confused keen. Shiro couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, his shoulders shaking, barely able to see Matt clambering up from his plaster cake prison through the tears gathering in his eyes.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Matt accused while Shiro choked out “what are you doing?”

Matt’s shoulders slumped. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“It was pretty surprising to come home to find you trapped in a giant cake,” Shiro teased.

“Nooo…” Matt huffed, leaning precariously against the edge of the cake. “I’m not even wearing what I was supposed to be wearing.”

“What were you supposed to be wearing?”

“Nothing.” Matt winked at him. “But Pidge locked me in when I tried to show her how it worked.”

Shiro couldn’t hide the blush or the laugh, as much as he tried, causing Matt to pout. He held out his hand, fixing his best charmingly placating smile on his face. “Come on, let’s get you out of there.”

He only lets Matt flounder for a moment before lifting him out of the plaster monstrosity, ceasing his struggling and avoiding him crashing to the floor. Matt’s skin is a little sticky from the trapped humidity of the cake. His stomach is held to Shiro’s face still, so he breathes him in. Shiro nuzzles unabashedly into the spot where Matt’s shirt has rucked up. He feels knobby fingers run through his hair.

“You smell sweet. Like cake.” He smiles as he sets him down. It’s not exactly true, and Matt knows it.

“Oh please.” Matt snorts.

“Too bad it’s not a real cake,” Shiro laments. “What was all this for anyway?”

Matt’s joke dies on his tongue as he gapes at his boyfriend.

“Takashi Shirogane, do not tell me you forgot what today is.”

Shiro grimaced, already planning his apology.

“You need a damn vacation if they’re working you so hard you forgot your own birthday!”

“W-what… but it’s not-” He pulled out his phone. Yeah, see, February 28th. Totally not his- “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Matt laughed, pulling Shiro into his arms. “As close as we’re getting this year anyway. Now, how about we go back to the bedroom and I give you your birthday gift, and maybe, if you’re good, we can see if I can whip up a little cake batter for you, if you know what I mean.” Matt elbowed him a few times for good measure, despite Shiro’s groan.

“You’re gross.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who likes me, so what does that say about you?” 

“No, I’m the one that loves you,” Shiro answers as Matt pulls him down the hallway. “And I guess that makes me just as gross.”

Matt turned, blushing but with stars in his eyes. “Yeah? Good, because… for your birthday this year, I wanted to give you something… different.”

Shiro paused in removing his shirt, not quite willing to break eye contact with Matt. “Thank god, because I really can’t handle another meme calendar. I had to stare at shirtless Vladimir Putin for 31 straight days, do you know what that does to a man?”

“Don’t you lie, I know you took it down after two- That’s not the point!” Matt plopped onto the edge of the bed.

Shiro takes his shirt the rest of the way off, pushing Matt gently back onto the bed. “You are the worst gift giver I know, but I still love you, and occasionally your terrible gifts.” Shiro smiles, planting a chaste kiss to the corner of Matt’s lips.

“I… want you to claim me.”

The words hang in the air as Shiro looks down into Matt’s eyes, unsure if he heard him correctly. They had talked about it, of course they had, they’d been together too long to not have. Shiro had known from the first day Matt had slid into the chair across the cafeteria table from him his first day at the Garrison that he could spend the rest of his life with him. When Shiro got hurt, they had known that there was no following a normal path for them, but over the years, they’d finally gotten to a point where it might be right. But, with claiming came the expectation of family and Matt had never wanted to push Shiro, and Shiro didn’t want to make that big step if he didn’t feel like he could provide and protect and be the alpha Matt deserved. Matt was already all the family he needed, but with the offer on the table, Shiro couldn’t help but imagine him and Matt chasing after little ones, playing dress up, tucking them in at night. He wanted it, for Matt, and for himself.

Shiro leaned down to kiss away the apprehension on Matt’s face. He made quick work of undressing them, scooting Matt up the bed and fitting himself between his legs. He nuzzled into Matt’s neck, breathing him in as he brought his fingers to where he was already so wet. Wetter than he normally was at this stage. Shiro smirked as he plunged two fingers in, lifting his head to watch Matt cry out.

He went slowly, basking in the moment, taking his time opening Matt up. Shiro felt like he was coming apart at the seems, full to bursting with the love he felt for his soon to be claimed mate. Matt begged for more and who was Shiro to deny him when he was barely holding back anyway? Pressing into Matt was easy, as easy as falling in love with him had been, as easy as deciding they should be mates. It didn’t take long for them to reach the precipice, Shiro’s thrusts growing wild and needy, the sounds of skin slapping skin getting wetter with every well aimed hit to Matt’s nerves.

They showered each other with praises and love, drinking in the noises they each made. “I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I will love you long after we’re both dead,” Shiro murmured against Matt’s lips. Matt screamed, releasing across his stomach and chest when Shiro bit down hard on the crook of his neck, his knot finally catching on his rim.

As they came down together, Shrio lapped and kissed at the deep punctures, admiring what would soon be Matt’s claiming scar. He felt light and airy, stomach somersaulting as he took in the sight of his disheveled mate. They were officially bonded and Shiro couldn’t imagine ever having a better birthday.

“Happy birthday, old man,” Matt groaned as Shiro rolled them into a better position to wait out his knot.

Shiro snorted. “You’re only like seven months younger than me.”

“You’re ancient, like an Ent.”

Shiro shook his head fondly. Matt pressed his shit eating grin to Shiro’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written abo in my life lol can you tell? I don't even usually read it, but from what I have read, there are a million and one takes on the dynamics and biology, and I hope I managed to pick tropes you're into and not ones you hate. And, as much as I love Shiro/Matt and read it all the damn time, this is my first time writing them too. I hope I did everything justice, and thank you for challenging me as a writer and pushing me out of my comfort zone lol
> 
> <3Holly


End file.
